2014 Beyblade Metal Fury Q&A Panel!
by Pokemon Ranger Airt
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask your favorite beyblade character a question? well now you can! this is the 2014 beyblade metal fury Q&A panel! If you want to leave a question, please read the rules! See you at the Panel! chapter 6 up! thanks to all that fave and follow! please leave reviews!
1. Rules

Hello this is Pokemon Ranger Airt! And Welcome to the 2014 Beyblade Metal Fury Q&A Panel!

What we ( I say we because I'm gonna need help from you guys ) will be doing here is that you ( the reader ) and I will be asking ALL the Metal Fury cast members Questions! Here is a list of cast members just off the top of my head:

Ginka

Benkei

Tsubasa

Kenta

Madoka

Yuu

Kyoya

Ryuuga

Ryuto

Kakeru

Ryo

Hikaru

Hioma

Dan

Rieki

Zeo

Toby/ Faust

Tobio

Tetsuya

Masamune

Redji

Da Xiang

Chao Xin

Ji-un

Mey-mey

Damien

Ryutaro

Jack

Julian

Whales

Sophie

Claus

Johannes

Doji

And who ever else you can think of!

Now,

**RULES ABOUT QUESTIONS!**

**#1 :**Because I want to follow the rules of FanFiction and what is considered a 'legal' fanfic, In order to **ask a question,** you will need to **P.M.** me

Not ifs ands or buts. If you leave your question in the review section, it will not be answered.

**#2: **the way that this fic is going to be laid out is story format, not chat room format. What I mean is this:

Chat room Format

Person who was asked question : Answer

Story format:

" Answer." Says person who was asked question.

This is also due to what is considered FanFiction legal.

**#3: **This fic is rated T. if there are any questions involving yaoi or yuri, I'm sorry, its not that I'm against that, it's just keeping it from being M. if you want to read yaoi dares, I suggest you read Beyblade Metal Fury Ultimate Truth or Dare Yaoi version, I think that's what it's called. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry. However, Dares about having a cast member read a M fic is allowed, they just won't actually read it out loud, as often seen on youtube as a " Dramatic reading of" examples being Smosh ect.

**#4 **As seen above, Dares will be accepted. You can ask questions about how cast members feel about other fanfics, just make sure they're short, because I'm going to be having to read them. Example being M rated one shots.

**YOUR PEN NAME WILL BE INCLUDED WITH YOUR QUESTION! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SAY YOUR NAME WITH YOUR QEUSTION, JUST LET ME KNOW, okay?**

#**5** No battle requests. Sorry, I've read a few " let's ask" example is Ryuuga and I just find it a bit boring, no offence.

#6 I can't read long stories right now, limited time. So if you ask a character, " hey, what do you think of my OC from a story" I won't be able to answer it. My apologies. It's not you, it's me and my crowded life right now.

Now with that done, let's get asking!


	2. Let's get started!

I quickly put on my fox sweater over my beyblade shirt. My assistant, Jerry, gave me my over the ear microphone that went over my ear on a little wire to in front on my left cheek.

" They're ready for you." Jerry said to me, and I took a deep breath, preparing my self for the many people of beyblade metal fury FanFiction, who had all gathered here for the FanFiction Comicon. This was a very LARGE con, for every fan fictionist was attending this year, and I know that at the panel I was hosting, there was at least three thousand people.

" You're on in five, four," Jerry began to count down. I checked myself quickly, then began to walk out from the red curtain that obstructed the back of the stage. On the front stage was a very large table with many microphones and chairs in which our guests would be sitting.

" three."

I emerged from the curtains.

" Two."

The crowd screamed at my arrival, for they knew what would be starting soon.

" One."

I took a deep breath.

" Zero."

" HELLO EVERYONE!"

The crowd went nuts as I greeted them. There were many people who had on the shirt that read ' keep calm and write FanFiction.' There were also numerous cosplays of different beyblade metal fury characters. I smiled and waved my hands.

" I'm sorry. I don't think you heard me, I said HEEELLLLLLOOO EVEEERRRRYYYONE!"

They crowd cheered louder. One person even screeched!

" That," I said, addressing the person who screeched, "Appropriate response. It should hurt. It should hurt or I don't feel as though you doing your job and we're not getting the full Beyblade metal fury panel experience if our ears aren't ringing at the end of it, so I'll hold you to that." I paused." Actually, no… god almighty don't."

There were laughs from the crowd.

" So, Welcome! To the 2014 BEYBLADE METAL FURY Q&A PANEL!"

I was met with more cheers.

" I know who you guys really came out to see tonight, so let's get them out here! Come on out guys!"

From the curtain in which I emerged, They emerged as well.

Who are they, you might ask?

Only every single character from Beyblade MetalFury!

The cheers were deafening, especially with Kyoya and Ryuuga. I had to plug my ears as everyone took their spot. Madoka waved shyly at the crowd, while Yuu looked like he was having a seizure his arms were moving so fast, waving at a mile a minute. Ginka smiled widely as he took his seat and Kyoya looked like he said 'no' and went to walk back to behind the stage, only to be met by Jerry and a contract that Kyoya himself had signed. He then growled and walked back onstage and into his seat. Kenta looked surprised at the large amount of cheers that he got and smiled. Masamune ran out and yelled "NUMBER ONE!" at the top of his lungs. One by one everyone got their fan base screaming at the top of their lungs for them. When Doji and Dr. Ziggurat came out on stage, there were only a few cheers. When Rago came out, I kidd you not, only one person cheered.

When all the cheering subsided, I spoke once more.

" Oh my god, my ears." I said, rubbing them. " Hahaha. Well before we begin I would like to remind everyone that this is a Q&A panel, which means you provide questions and they provide answers." I said to the crowd, gesturing to them and then the many cast members behind me.

" Just put up your hand and I shall pick on you at random. Just let me go sit down in my… where is my chair?"

" You forgot some of the characters so we gave you chair to them." Jerry informed me. I shrugged.

" Meh. Guess it's only fair. I'll just sit on the corner of the table." I said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the table where Julian Konzern was seated. He smiled at me as I sat down.

" Hello Mr. Konzern, how are you today?" I asked him in a British accent for reasons I don't know.

" I am good." He said and people cheered. I looked around.

" They're glad to hear that. You technically are the first character to speak at this panel."

"I am honoured." He responded.

" As are we to have you here. What do you say everyone!"

Everyone cheered.

" Now, let's introduce everyone, eh?"

" First off, it GINKA!"

" HEY EVERYONE!" Ginka greeted the crowd.

" Next is MADOKA!"

" Hi…" She said shyly

" TSUBASA!"

" Glad to be here today with you guys!"

" Kyoya!"

" hrnf."

" Ryuuga!" Some one screeched out ' I LOVE YOU RYUUGA!', and he blushed and smiled.

" um… hey. How's it going?… AND THAT'S DRAGON EMPEROR TO YOU! " He growled at me.

"YUU!"

" Me?" Yuu asked, pointed at himself and laughed.

" Ryuto!"

" 'SUP!"

" Hikaru!"

" hnnfrrnf." She grumbled.

I went on, introducing everyone in the cast.

Now, Let's get this show on the road! Show of hands, Who's got a good question?" A girl raised her hand first.

" You there, little honey-senpei there in the first row, what is your name and question?" I asked.

" Hi, My name is Edna, and I have two questions, first Kyoya sir, how did you get your scars and Kakeru, have you ever pranked your brother?" She said shyly and sat down.

" Oh no, stand up, that way we can address you. So Kyoya, Kakeru, you guys have the first questions!"

" Damn."

" YAAAAAAY!"

" So Kyoya, you're first. Tell us, how did you get your scars?"

" Hrnf." He grunted. " Have you ever noticed that I never break rocks when I'm training?" He began.

" I always thought that it was just because there were never any around." Ginka said, perplexed.

"Actually, there's a reason." Benkei said.

" Well… It turns out that when rock shards fly through the air at a fast rate, they can hurt. There was this one large rock that I had been beating up on particularly hard during one training session." He explained, " Leone hit it with its special move and it shattered. At first I was like, ' yeah!' and then I was like ' DUCK AND COVER!" He exclaimed.

" However, I didn't get out of the way quick enough aaaannnnddd… scars." He finished, pointing to the marks beneath his eyes.

" Huh. I always thought it was something darker…" I said, thinking to myself.

" Like what?" Kyoya asked.

" Torture? Defending your family from goons. Self inflicted." I listed, as I did so, Kyoya looked horrified.

" WTF is wrong with you?"

" I'm insane, totally crazy. You know, the normal for fanfic authors."

Kyoyas jaw dropped and he looked fearfully to the crowd of said people.

" Anyway, next question! Kakeru! Have you every pranked your brother?"

" Oh Yeah. All the time. I remember this one time I took his Leone and replaced it with a replica of Pegasus. He was very mad. Then there was this other time I filled his room with Nyan cat plushies and then when I dyed his hair purple in his sleep. It was really cool looking!" Kakeru said proudly, each time his brother getting a deeper shade of red as each embarrassment was stated.

" I bet that would look cool!" I said, trying to hide my laughter. " Fantastic questions! Thank you very much for those! Next person!" I scanned the rows.

" You there, my lord/lady!"

" My name is Havarti2 To the boys, Which other guy would you date if they were a girl?"

" Havarti? You mean like that cheese from Denmark?… I like your name." I said, putting my thumbs up. " Okay boys, you heard the question, which other male would you date if they were a girl?"

" Tsubasa." Ginka said, laughing.

" What, why me?!" Tsubasa said annoyed.

"Because your long hair makes you look like a chick, dude." Masamune answered his question and Havarti2's at the same time.

" Well then, Ginka, because he sounds like a girl anyway!" Tsubasa retorted!

" OMG GREAT QUESTION!" I said to Havarti2, who smiled in response.

" Ryuuga, what about you?"

" Hrm… hmm… um…" Ryuuga stalled as the other three argued beside him.

" Stop stalling!" I demanded

" Fine god! Hioma! He's the most chill person here!"

" Uhhh, really?" Hioma asked, a little surprised. " Guess I'll return the favour then. Ryuuga."

" I smell a bad yaoi fanfic coming out of this." I said worriedly.

"Ryuto. He's pretty cool." Kakeru said.

" Thanks! Kakeru then. It be pretty cool to have a girlfriend in a biker gang!" Ryuto answered.

" I'd have to say Yuu. He's the only one my age." Kenta said awkwardly.

" Same, but with Kengy!" Yuu hyperventilated, using Kenta's nickname.

" Benkei." Kyoya said.

" why?" I asked.

" I dunno." he shrugged his shoulders, looking away.

" Kyoya! Because he's my hero!" Benkei said.

" Toby. He's been my best friend for god knows how long and I know him the best." Zeo said.

" Same." Toby said.

" Myself." Chao xin said.

" You're not aloud to do that!" I growled.

" Julian. He has become a very respectable blader." Da Xiang said.

" Returning the favour. Da Xiang for the same reason." Julian said.

" Do I have to answer this?" Ryo asked, scratching behind his hair.

" Yes."

" Then I'd rather stay single."

" Well played sir."

" Ryuuga. It's only fair because he defeated me, so he is the only one worthy of my splendour!" Jack said fabulously, causing Ryuuga to become pale.

" Wow Ryuuga! Two people said you!"

" Urg…"

" Let's get to the next question!" I pointed to someone randomly.

" Hi! I'm King Dragonfly! Hey Jack, Are you aware that you might have originally been one of the bladers that the show creators were going to make a legendary blader. I mean, just look at the first released picture, two spaces left of Ginka. Some people predicted that it was Julian, but honestly it looks more like you. So being that you apparently aren't a legendary blader though, wouldn't that make you a potential like Masamune?"

" That is a long question. And a good one! So jack! What is your answer?"

" Uh, That's news to me. But I would have definitely had added some much needed pizzazz! " He said, and then got more serious. " It would have been cool to become a Legendary Blader, but I can see why I did not. My history is less then good."

" Yeah, but Ryuugas wasn't all that good either. No offence Ryuuga."

" Hrm."

" I would have made an artistic explosion!" Jack said gleefully.

" You would have made some kind of explosion. Wouldn't call it artistic though." Damien commented sarcastically.

" Besides, I'm too fabulous to be a legendary blader! I am unique! There are ten legendary bladers, but only one of me! I am rarer than a legendary blader!" Jack concluded.

" That's one way to look at it. Thank you for your question King Dragonfly! Next! YOU!"

" I'm goctyodicbdkvhb 175740674!"

" How did you even pronounce that?" Tsubasa said in awe.

" I'm sure very carefully." I answered him. " Now what is your question?"

" Dynamis, When did you start being the guardian of the temple and where are your Parents?"

" Yeah, A question!" The light purple hair teen celebrated. " Before I was the guardian of the temple, my father was, and it is tradition that the eldest in the family take the past guardians place when they are old enough, so when I turned fifteen, I took his place." He Explained.

" Well that's interesting!" Ryuto commented, earning a nod from Dynamis.

" My parents live down by the foot of the mountain, the side opposite in which Ginka and his friends climbed."

" Ah, Okay now we know, interesting question. Next please."

" Hi! I'm Shadowritergirl."

" Nice to meet you." I Said.

" Bao, why did you try to take nemesis? If you had been a legendary blader, the star fragment would have chosen you. And cris, Aside from being abandoned by your friends-"

Cue middle finger going up from said blader.

" Yo, I don't think she meant it as a snarky comment , dude." I said in defence of my fellow author.

" Why become a blader for hire." She finished, ignoring the gesture she had been given.

" I guess I'll start off." Bao said, looking worriedly at Cris, who was grumbling to himself. " I know now that if I had meant to be a legendary blader, indeed I would have been chosen. I have come to terms with that fact. However, at the time, I was… angry at the fact that I had not, so I wanted the strongest legendary bey, and at the time, it was nemesis. I wouldn't have done it had I had the same mentality then as I do now." Bao reassured, and looked at Cris, who had calmed down.

" Being a blader for hire is interesting. You go all around the world and meet many different people. You also battle many different people. One of the best things about being a blader for hire is the adventure you get out of it." Cris answered.

" good Questions, good answers! Thank you very much! We only have two more people that we can ask, so, you there!" I pointed to a fancy looking person.

" Hi, my name is Libere Tanden."

" That's a Regal name." Julian said.

" I Agree." I said to him, looking behind myself to the blonde.

" I have three questions. First, Da Xiang… DAT VOICE DOE!"

Da Xiang laughed and blushed, scratching the back of his head.

" Th-Thanks!" He blushed.

" He does have a nice voice." I nodded to the author.

" Da Xiang, can you sing, and at what age did you start training. Then I have a question for Masamune and Ryo."

" We'll start with the two you just gave us then move on to your other questions."

" He sings in the shower. Loudly. " Chao Xin laughed, and Da Xiang blushed.

" W-Why would you tell them that!?" Da Xiang guffawed, blushing madly.

" He sounds pretty good, actually."

" Ji-un!" Da Xiang put his face in his hands, his face red.

" I guess it's one of those things you need to see to believe… not in the shower, though." I added quickly, then laughed. " or is it? huehuehue." Dirty mind activate.

" Can we just go to the next question!?" Da Xiang pleaded.

" Oh yes, that's right! When did you start training?"

" I was pretty young, about seven." He said, his blush subsiding. " My father was the best blader there, and when I started Blading, he took me there to help me get the basics. I liked practicing there, seeing all the other students, and eventually, I became a student myself." Da Xiang said.

" Now he's the best balder there!" Me-me said.

" Best balder? He still has plenty of hair though…?" I said, confused.

" She meant blader." Chao Xin corrected.

" Ahh." I Said. " Okay, what is your other questions, miss/mister Libere Tandem?" I asked the author.

" Masamune, is Doji your father?"

" WHAT?!" Masamune asked, shocked, as was Doji.

" I mean, there are a lot of rumours mostly because of the similarity of you hair. I would be doing a million DNA tests if I were you." She/ he said.

" ha! We'll be like the Maury show! Doji, You are the father!" I Laughed.

" N-No, I'm not!" Doji said, waving his hands out in front of him.

" Our hair isn't even the same! His is yellow, mine is red! He is not my dad!" Masamune defended himself.

" Yeah, what he said!" Doji added. " Next Question, please!"

" Ryo, you were pretty awesome in season one. Why are you so… Ridiculous in season two and three? That's my last question."

" First, Thank you!" Ryo thanked.

" You were pretty cool." I Said.

" Yeah, you were awesome dad!" Ginka agreed.

" I Guess in season two and three, I realised how close to death I had really come. So I started to enjoy life a lot more, not taking a single breath for granted." Ryo said, a hint of wistfulness in his eyes.

" That's really nic-"

" PLUS I'M THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX! WHY WOULDN'T I BE HAPPY?!" He Yelled proudly, and everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay, last person! You there!" I said.

" Hi, I'm Temporal Leviathan! And I have a dare for Ryuuga!"

" uh-no…" Ryuuga paled.

" I heard that you were accepting readings of M fics, right?"

" UH-NO!" Ryuuga put his head on the table and hid behind his arms.

" Yes we are!" I said, smiling sadistically, in which Temporal Leviathan also smiled.

" Ryuuga! I dare you to read ' chains'!" She finished.

" Jerry, get me a laptop!" I ordered and snapped my fingers. Jerry ran out from behind the red curtains with a silver cromebook. Temporal leviathan got the fic on the screen, and I handed the laptop to Ryuuga. Ryuuga glared at TempLevi, who smirked in response.

A few of the older cast members looked over his shoulder as Ryuuga, who's face was getting redder by the second, read. There were many " omg's."

By the time he was done reading, his face was as red as his hair.

" OMG WHY WOULD YOU WRITE THAT?!" He slammed the laptop shut and hid his face in his hands.

" BONDAGE!" Ginka was rolling on the floor from laughter and Kyoya was holding his sides, crying because he was laughing too hard.

" Well, that's it for today guys! Thank you for all your questions! Remember, if you want to leave a question, you must also leave a review or P.M me! Pokemon Ranger Airt Signing off! See you next time!"

Word count for this chapter, 3089.


	3. Co-hosts and pickup lines

A/n: You can now co-host with me! Just send me an email or review describing yourself or your OC! Remember though, you must leave a review! First co-host we have is Kendra Satchi from the Cosmic Vista Velvet Skies Trilogy!

" Jerry! One of the light's isn't going on! I've tried everything!" I wailed!

Me and Jerry were trying to get one of the large lights on that would illuminate the stage. However, it was refusing to come on and everyone would be here soon, including my co-host. She had long back hair with electric blue bangs and tips, with a white shirt, black shorts and black jacket. She had dark ocean blue eyes and a good sense of humour. She was looking forward to this, but if the light didn't go on, there wouldn't be a show!

" It's the Generator! It's being stubborn!" Jerry relayed the info to me from behind the curtain where the generator for the lights were.

" We have to do something quickly or we'll have to postpone the show!" I said ,wringing my hands around the bottom of my beyblade sweater anxiously.

Suddenly there was a resounding THWAK of metal on metal and the light flickered to life, along with the quiet hum of the generator.

" YEAH! Jerry you did it!" I called out to my partner, who stepped out from behind the curtain with a surprised look upon his face.

" I didn't do anything, it was her." Jerry said, pointing behind him to where a girl was.

" Kendra! You made it!" I said happily.

" Glad I could be here!" She said with a smile.

" How'd you get the light on?" I asked with curiosity.

" Oh, easy, I had Solar Leviathan give it a good hit and it started working." Kendra explained, holding up the red and black tiger stripped bey. The face plate was a dragon that changed colors in the light.

" Good enough for me!" I said, then turned to Jerry." Okay, tell them they can come in now!"

People had just finished coming into the large room and were settling down. I saw some familiar faces who had given questions in the last panel. I knew that they would have good questions and this panel session would be a lot longer than the last, so I knew I could get away with choosing them again even though it was supposed to be random. Besides, their last questions had either been very interesting or amusing, so I was looking forward to hearing from them again.

" You're good to go!" Jerry said, and I ran onto the stage and slid on the freshly waxed wood. That would have been fine, had I not slid into the table, earning a gut check from the furniture. Behind the curtain Jerry winced as I shakily got up. There were a few 'are you okays?' and I gave a thumbs up.

" Y'all didn't see that, okay?" I said to the audience, waggling my first finger, receiving a few laughs. I spread my arms high to welcome them.

" Welcome back to the 2014 Beyblade Metal Fury Q&A Panel! Before we get started, There is someone I would like to introduce! You may know her from the Cosmic Vistas Velvet skies trilogy, It's Kendra Satchi!" I Introduced my co-host. The Black hair girl shyly walked on stage with a small smile and a wave.

" H-Hi…" She said timidly.

" now, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I said happily and Kendra smiled.

All of the cast members came out from behind the curtain, like they had the last session.

" I don't think I have to introduce them this time, so let's just go straight to the questions! YOU!" I said, pointing to some one randomly.

" Yay! Hi I'm Cutiepie2013 and I have two questions. First, Rago, what's it like being evil? Don't' you get tired of all the Mwahaha-ing?"

" Hehehe." Kendra and I snickered at the last part.

" And Madoka! What was it like saving Kyoyas bey? ( A/n: I didn't watch a lot of the first season, so if I'm wrong, I'm sorry)" He/she asked.

" Good questions! So Rago, this is your first time answering!" I said to the purple clad evil doer.

" Yes, it is! It's so much fun! So much destruction and evil and… Destruction-"

" you… already said that…" Kendra pointed out tentatively, but Rago ignored her.

" The darkness is warm and comforting, so red… heheheHEHEHEMWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The people who were sitting beside him behind the giant table inched away.

" OKAY! Next question!" I said quickly, interrupting his insane laughter. " Madoka, what was it like saving Kyoyas bey?"

" I've never fought a lot , so it was a little difficult. The wind was very strong, so it was hard to direct my mad Gasher 145F to get leone out of the way." Madoka said.

" Do you think he appreciated it?" I asked her.

" I would think so. I mean, no one wants their bey destroyed, right?" Though it was barely noticeable, Kyoya gave a small nod.

" Great questions, my dear! Kendra, it's your turn to pick!" I said, bowing slightly and gesturing to her and then the audience. Kendra looked around a bit, then found some one.

" She has a dragon…" Kendra said, pointing to someone who had a purple dragon with three heads.

" Hey, it's lightning L-Drago. Haven't seen him in a while." I Commented.

" You're welcome." Ryuuga said.

" Hi! My names not important, but-"

"Wait, is that your name or…?" Jerry asked.

" She said it's not important." I Answered and Jerry disappeared behind the curtain again.

" Um… Well my question, well more of a dare is, Ryuuga, Dynamis and Kyoya ! Give us your best pick up lines!"

" Haha! Remember, this is not MA!" I received nods from the cast members. Dynamis laughed.

" What's so funny?" Kendra asked.

" Mine's not exactly kid friendly…" He laughed.

" Well now I'm curious. Say it and I'll tell you when to stop."

" Hey baby." He started, receiving a few surprised and nervous laughs from the others. " Did you know there's only seven planets left, cause I'm gonna destroy Uran-"

" OOOkay there Jupiter ! That's good! Um… Ryuuga, your turn!" I said in a panic. Ryuuga was looking at Dynamis in shock, while Dynamis was smirking.

" I … Didn't expect that from you." Ryuuga admitted.

" Hehe, That's what they all say." Dynamis said to himself, though I heard it.

" Ryuuga, your turn!" Kendra said.

" uh…hey baby? You got a needle and thread?" He began, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips.

" No?" I said.

" Oh, well that's a shame. Cause I'm ripped." He said, flexing his biceps, causing a few people in the crowd to faint. I walked up to Ryuuga and looked down at him. He looked embarrassed. I reached down and poked his muscles. He shook his head and scoffed, smiling.

" Hey, that's a pretty good one." I said to him over my shoulder as I walked back to Kendra. She looked flustered.

" Kyoya, your turn." I said to the marine green teen, whom looked very uncomfortable.

" Um… I-I-I… uh… I don't date…" He said awkwardly. I raised my eyebrows.

" I'm a little surprised to hear that, what with your large fangirl base." I said, trying to give him some confidence.

" um.. Well. Uh, hi, I'm Kyoya Tatigami. I lost my phone number, can I have yours?" he said shyly, earning a few ' awww's. especially a loud one from Ginka.

" S-Shut up!" He growled, red slipping into his cheeks.

" That's pretty good! Okay next question! You!"

" Hi, It's me, Shadowritergirl Again! I have two questions! First, Nile, why do you wear bandages around your arms and Ryuto, Why did you become a treasure hunter?" She asked.

" Nile, You're up!" Kendra said.

" Well, It's a bit of a long story." The orange and brown haired teen started. " I come from a small village in Africa. We're known for growing vegetables. We're also known for guarding an ancient stone bey that, in myth, was very strong. Apparently, some goons found out how to resurrect the stone bey and were going to use it for evil. The goons attacked our village. They were very violent and sometimes would use their beys to attack the villagers. My bey and I worked together to fool them and scare them out of the village. However, during the time that we scared them away from the village, one of the goons panicked and launched his bey at the rock that I was behind and the rock shards cut my arms. I still managed to get the attackers away from my village, but I was also hurt in the process. I wear these bandages to hide my scars." He finished, holding his arm up to look at the bandages as he spoke.

" Whoa." Kendra said.

" I had no idea." Demure said, looking sullen at his friends confession.

" I'm sorry to hear that. However, you saved your village and that's what counts." I stated, earning a small smile from Nile.

" Okay, Ryuto, it's your question next."

" I became a treasure hunter to follow in my fathers foot steps. He was a very famous treasure hunter, but he wouldn't take treasure if it was of high importance or was guarded. He believed that if the treasure was being guarded, there was a reason. Although, if the treasure was guarded or taken by bad people, he would see it as a challenge."

" Sort of a robin hood kinda person, huh?" I Commented and Ryuto nodded.

" I Love being able to explore and from what I heard from my fathers stories, he would go all around the world, to exotic lands and meet all kinds of people. Being a Blader, I also see it as an opportunity to battle against many people. After all, that's how I met Ginka." Ryuto ended.

" That's really cool!" Kendra said.

" Yeah!" I Agreed. " Thank you for those questions shadowritergirl!  
Next, who do we have? You there, the fabulous looking one!" I pointed to someone who looked very flamboyant and fabulous. He/ She held up a note.

" My name is the Utterly Fabulous Z and I have a request for you!" He/She said, holding the paper higher. I Motioned to Jerry and he ran out from behind the curtains to retrieve the piece of paper from the boy/girl.

Jerry walked back up onto the stage and handed me the paper. I looked over it and then to Z with a smirk on my lips.

" I'll see what I can do, Sugar." I said with a wink. I pointed to Kyoya and Da Xiang, who were on either side of Ryuuga, and motioned with my finger for them to come here. They came over and I let them look over the request. Kyoya got an evil smirk while Da Xiang looked very worried.

" I'll have Jerry give you the rope." I motioned to my partner behind the curtain, who had a rope in his hands. At the mention of rope, a few of the cast members looked , uncomfortable, especially Ryuuga, who still remembered the last session and his reading of ' chains'. Kyoya and Da Xiang retrieved the rope from Jerry. I Walked over to Ryuuga and pointed out a particularly good cosplay of him. While I was doing so, Da Xiang and Kyoya inched closer to Ryuuga.

Suddenly, the rope was around Ryuugas abdomen, tying him to the chair.

" WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? LET ME GO!" He Demanded, struggling to wiggle out of his bonds.

" Sorry, But it's a dare for Ginka and Yuu." I said. This caught his attention.

" What's the dare?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

" I Dare Ginka and Yuu to poke Ryuuga for a minute!" The Utterly Fabulous Z said victoriously.

Ginka and Yuu got on either side of him and started poking him.

" Hey!" Ryuuga growled, trying to move as to avoid their probes.

" I'll tell you when to stop." Kendra said, watching the clock.

" While they're doing that, we'll take another question!" I Said, covering up a 'stop it!' from Ryuuga. I point to someone.

" Hi, It's me, Edna! I have a few quest-"

There was a loud whack as Ryuuga tried to kick at Ginka but failed, making the chair fall backwards onto it's back. Ryuuga was done with this petty game.

" L-DRAGO!" The orange flaming dragon appeared, freeing it's master from his bonds with it's flames. He glared at Ginka and growled, " Don't touch me." He then glanced over to Yuu, his glare still evident. Yuu put up his hands in a placating manner. I motioned to Jerry to get Ryuuga a new chair since his was now burnt to a crisp.

" Sorry for that Edna. Do go on." I said to her.

" I have a few questions?"

" Let's do them one at a time, shall we?" I said and received a nod.

" Ginka, is it true that you love Madoka?" There were a few 'oooooohs' as the question was dropped. Ginkas face went as red as a tomato as he stuttered out his answer.

" M-Madoka's just a friend! Why do you guys always ask me that!?" He said defensively.

" Cause you sometimes act like it's something more." I muttered.

" What!? I'm just a friendly guy! S-she's just a friend, I swear!"

" MmHm." Kendra said doubtfully, cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

" Next Question!"

"Kakeru, Who is your best friend in the MB cast?" Edna asked.

" ooh, that's a hard one. Hmm. I'd have to say Yuu. He's always a laugh and he has the craziest ideas for ice cream."

" Like what?" Kendra asked.

" Burger flavoured." Kakeru answered.

" I'd eat that." Benkei said.

" Benkei and Ginka. How do you guys eat so many burgers!? It's insane!" Edna asked.

" It's all about technique." Benkei said.

" And a big stomach." Ginka added.

" Kyoya, Do you hate Benkei or do you see him as a real friend?"

" Even though Benkei can be a little… Hard to handle sometimes, yes he is my friend." Kyoya said.

" KYOYA PAL!" Benkei hollered happily.

" Like now." Kyoya said, looking annoyed.

" Ryuuga, Is it true that Ryuto is your brother?"

" Well, depending on what site you look at, it tells you that I'm his cousin in the manga and In the Anime, I'm not even sure it's stated whether or not we're related. But to answer you question, yes, in real life, he is my brother." Ryuuga said.

" Secondly, Ryuuga, Why do you, the mighty dragon emperor, wear a tiara? It's freakin' girly!"

" IT'S A CROWN!" Ryuuga snarled. " THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!"

" Okay, I think we'll call that a rap for today." I said nervously as Ryuuga raged in the backround. " Remember, if you want a question to be answered, either P.M. me or leave a review with your question. See you next time!"

A/n: I know it's not really fair to have Kendra as my co-host cause she's from my other account but I just used her as a example as to what it would look like with a co-host. Sorry bout that.


	4. pink rabbit

A/n: Hi, this is PRA / Temporal Leviathan and we are ready to go! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! This is now my number one fic for how many reviews I got in two chapters! My second is Cosmic Vistas, Velvet skies, which I wrote when I was known as Darkness Leviathan. Thank you guys so much, I'm sorry if I got some of the questions wrong, I wasn't feeling too well when I wrote down the reviews.

Also, we have another Co-host! ( I think…)

Anyway, let's move on!

" I WANT DOWN! WAAAAAAH!"

This was not good. Here I was, hanging off of the rope that was supposed to lower the curtains ten feet off the ground!  
" I'm Working on it!" Jerry said, panicking, looking for a ladder desperately.

" Um… I-is thi-this what you're looking for?" said a girl with a blue t90 brand t-shirt, red pants and a purple headset nervously. She was standing beside a metal ladder.

" Yes! Thank you so much Akina!" Jerry said, relieved out of his wits. D.N.S. Akina brought the metal ladder to Jerry and he placed the ladder underneath me.

Grateful, I let go of the rope and stepped onto the ladder.

" Thanks!" I said to the fifteen year old. She scratched the back of her yellow hair, which had a pink stripe ( A/n: I'm sorry if this isn't what you meant, if I misunderstood it, p.m. me and I'll go back and fix your appearance.).

" It was nothing." She said modestly. I shook my head.

" No way girl, You saved me! I owe you one!"

" Well, you're letting me co-host, so… we'll call it square." She said. I shrugged my shoulders.

" Alright, let's get this show on the road then!"

" Hello! And welcome back to 2014 BEYBLADE METAL FURY Q&A PANEL!"

The crowd clapped and cheered loudly, eager to get moving. It was 8:30 in the evening and from the windows in the large gymnasium like room, I could see the night falling outside, the sky turning from pinkish/ dark purple to navy blue with snowflake like stars glistening in the sky

" Now, before I begin, I would like to introduce our co-host for the evening! Give it up for D.N.S Akina!" I Said, waving my left arm to behind the red curtain

Akina merrily walked on stage, waving to the crowd below.

" Hi Everyone!" She said happily. Even though she was only two years younger than me, I could sense a air of innocence and kindness in the girl that was rare nowadays.

" Let's get Askin'!" I Said, and ushered the cast on stage. The Crowd clapped excitedly as they all took their seats. Me And Akina took our seats at the center of the large, slightly curved table. As everyone sat down, I recited how the panel was to happen. Raise your hand, stand up and ask you question / utter your dare.

" Okay, Akina, How 'bout you pick first?" I Said.

" O-Okay. Um… You." She said, choosing a girl near the middle.

" Hi! My name is AmazingSamantha and I have two questions! First, Ryuuga, you wiki says that you're half dragon. Can you turn into a dragon or do you have any dragon like features?" She asked curiously.

" Are you the Dragon born, Ryuuga?!" I asked incredulously. Ryuuga gave me a confused face.

" What?"

" Haha! I used to be a adventurer like you, until I took a arrow to the knee!" Ginka added, which only caused Ryuuga to be more confused.

" I repeat, What?"

" Uh… Skyrim… meme… anyway, onto the question!" I said.

" Ryuuga, are you half dragon?" Akina repeated Amazing Samanthas Question.

" Well, you can't always trust what Wikipedia says, but I guess during that one battle with Ginka I was half dragon. You all saw what happened after L-Drago tried to… fuse… with me. During that battle, my body and L-Drago were fighting for control, each not giving the other any leverage to take over. At that one point, I would say yes, I have been half dragon." Ryuuga explained, then moved onto the second half of the question. " For any dragon like features, obviously my eyes. Also, My Name means dragon fang, but I don't know if that counts or not. That's it though." He finished.

"Very interesting. Okay dearie, ask your next question." I Said.

" Tsubasa, did the dark power make you psychotic? If not, Why did it affect you and not Kyoya or Hikaru?" She asked and sat back down.

" Are you secretly Psychotic Tsubasa?" I Asked him jokingly. He laughed and shook his head.

" No, I'm not psychotic. I'm not sure why it affected me and not Kyoya and Hikaru, though I'm grateful it did not. I would not want to see my friends harmed." He said.

" Maybe it's a percentage thing." Akina suggested.

" Well, Ryuuga fought three people in the battle bladers, so divide 100% by three, Because there was three battles, and the probability of Tsubasa, Kyoya and Hikaru being affected by the dark power would be roughly 33 percent." I Said, doing the math in my head.

" Yeah, but Tsubasa battled Ryuuga twice, which could have raised the probability of him getting infected." Akina Added, before continuing" Which would bring the battle count to four, making the percentages 25 percent. However, since Tsubasa battled L-Drago twice, that would bring his percentage up to 50 percent." She finished.

" That could be one reason why the dark power affected him and not the others. Maybe Tsubasa was also a failsafe that L-Drago made in case it couldn't take over Ryuuga." I Said.

" What do you mean?" Ryuuga asked, his curiosity piqued.

" Well, Maybe L-Drago sensed that it wouldn't be able to control you and infected Tsubasa as a back up plan to get power." I Explained.

" But The only problem would be how would Tsubasa get L-Drago?" Akina asked.

" Yeah, That's true…" I said thoughtfully, scratching my chin.

" Then again, It could have just been random." Throughout the discussion, Dr. Ziggurat had looked very interested, happy to absorb the possibilities that were being presented, and now added his two cents of his opinion.

" Or maybe it's a sickness!" Doji added excitedly, happy to have a fellow scientist.

" Or maybe it's just an ancient bacteria that lived on the bey and somehow rubbed off on him!" Dr. Ziggurat added.

" Thank you for that question Amazing Samantha! Obviously we're having a field day with all these possibilities! What do you think Tsubasa?" I Asked the silver haired teen.

" All of the theories could be possible, however, I don't know for sure, so we can never really know for certain." He said.

" Yeah." Akina said, disappointed.

"Well, let's move onto the next question. You there!" I Said, pointing into the crowd.

" Hi, It's me! Shadowritergirl!"

" Welcome back, my dear!" I said happily.

" Thanks! I Have two questions! First, Boa, in my story, End game, how would you feel if I made you a psychopath?"

" I could see that happening." I commented, earning a glare from one Mr. Boa.

" I would not be psychotic!" He said defensively , folding his arms in a defiant manner.

" Yeah! A member of the Beylin Fist would never become a psychopath!" Aguma added, defending his friend.

" That's because they already are." I whispered to Akina, who snickered.

" I Also have a question for a Mr. Cris." Shadowritergirl let out a wicked laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

" What would you do if I were to kill you?"

Cris spit out his water in shock and turned a fearful gaze towards the girl.

" Uh… In the book." She quickly added.

" Yeah, sure, in the 'book'." I said, adding air quotes to the word 'book' and scratching my chin with my right hand, looking around. Cris turned to me worriedly, obviously catching the note of sarcasm in my comment.

" Um, I would not like that at all, thank you very much." He said carefully, not trusting the FanFiction author one bit. Apparently he remembered my comment to Kyoya in the first session, where most FanFiction authors are crazy.

I know I am.

" Thank you for those wonderful and slightly unnerving questions! We should have saved those for the Halloween special!" I said and turned to Akina, who wore a slightly disturbed expression on her face. However, it returned to normal when she saw me waiting on her.

" uh, You!" She said, pointing to some one randomly.

" Hi! My name is CutiePie2013!"

" Hey! Welcome back!" I said cheerfully, always happy to see a familiar face.

"Hi! I have two questions! Kenta, who is your best friend, Yuu, Tithi or Ryuuga?"

" Well, everyone you said is my friend! However, if you were to make me chose… Tithi is more of a rival and Ryuuga is like my mentor, so it would be Yuu. No offence to Tithi and Ryuuga, I've just known Yuu for a lot longer."

" Next question is for Kyoya! Kyoya, why are you so crazily insane about beating Ginka? Don't you think it's time to find a new rival?" Cutiepie2013 asked.

" What the- is insanity and psychotic like the theme of the day today?! What's going on?!" I guffawed, causing Akina to laugh.

" It would seem like it." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

" I'm not insane, Ginka's just been the strongest rival I've had. Why wouldn't want to beat him? Every time we've battled, he's either won or it's been a draw. I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" He said, standing up and pointing at Ginka at the last part. Ginka smirked and stood up as well.

" We'll see about that!" He said, a excited fire burning in his eyes.

" Sorry guys, but not right now. I would like to keep the roof of this building where it belongs. Up there and not on the floor, thank you." I Said, trying to calm down the two legendary bladers. "Good questions! Okay… you!"

" Hi, It's me again, Edna!"

" Hey gurl!" I said, waggling my fingers in a odd greeting.

" Hi! I Have a few questions and dares!" She said.

" As always, we shall start with the questions!"

" 'kay! First off, Ryuuga, I'm sorry if I offended you in the last session." She said apologetically.

" Hrnf. Whatever. " Ryuuga growled, muttering something about crowns and tiaras.

" This question is for you Ryuuga. How did you and Sakio meet?" Edna asked. Ryuuga paused. I sat more comfortably in my chair, expecting this to be a long story.

" I was walking in a large forest, on my way to the top of a mountain that locals said were cursed, and that anyone that stepped foot upon the mountain would be cursed with bad luck."

" Ooh, this is gonna be good." I said quietly to Akina.

" The village had been having some difficulty with some tomb robbers, who had heard that the cursed mountain, called obsidian peaks in honour of heir dark coloured tops, had a tomb of a ancient powerful blader whose name was not remembered. It was said that the nameless Blader had gathered treasures from all around the globe and from the metals of the treasure, he made himself a powerful bey. However, one day there was a rockslide that buried the bey in stone. In vengeance of losing his bey, the ancient blader placed a curse upon the mountain, and no one dared to step foot on the accursed mountain." Ryuuga said.

" Except you, right?" I asked.

" And one other. You see, the villagers were very protective of the nameless bladers treasure. They had sent out their most powerful blader to stop the tomb robbers from getting the bey."

" Sakio." Akina said in awe.

" That's right."

_Flash back_

_Ryuuga began to ascend the foot of the large, dark mountain. He sensed a dark aura emanating from the very depths of the obsidian stone. As he walked along the path, he could hear the sounds of beys clashing and felt the power of four bladers._

_Three were strong and unhindered._

_One was weak and battered._

_Ryuuga picked up the speed of his walk, curious to see what was happening. As he rounded the corner, he saw the three tomb robbers with their beys, looming over a battle worn teen. The teen had red short hair, with white along his ears. He had on a crimson red coat and blue jeans. He had scratches and was bruised on his left cheek. Behind the teen was a shattered bey, broken well beyond the ability to be repaired. Behind that bey was a shallow cave and in that cave was a red bey._

_The nameless bladers bey, Ronan Dragoon._

" _I will not allow you to steal this mountains treasure!" The teen snarled, even tough he was in no state to back up his claims._

" _You've already been beaten kid! Just give up!" One of the robbers laughed at him._

" _NEVER!" The kids blader spirit Flared for a second, and though the robbers didn't notice it, Ronan Dragoon responded with it's own power flare._

_The robbers just laughed at him and readied their beys, ready to end him._

_Ryuugas spirit flared in anger at these imbeciles. He launched L-Drago and intercepted their beys._

" _Huh!? Who's this kid?!" One asked._

" _It doesn't matter! You guys deal with him, I'll get the-"_

_While Ryuuga had Distracted them, Sakio had been able to stumble over to Ronan Dragoon. He was now standing steadily, his Bladers spirit burning a fiery aura around him._

" _Ronan Dragoon! LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!" Sakios battle cry rang through out the cave as he launched the bey. Immediately, a dark dragon with samurai armour appeared from the bey. With a mighty roar, it batted away the tomb raiders beys like they were toys. The robbers fearfully backed away from the cave, terror in their eyes as the looked from one Drago blader to the other ( _A/n: I consider Ronan Dragoon a Drago constellation bey.)_._

_They ran away, screaming in fear from the bladers. Ryuuga called his bey back, when he heard a wumph of air behind him. He looked around to see Sakio on the ground, unconscious. _

_Back to the present._

" The blader doesn't chose the bey, the bey chooses the blader." I Said in reconciliation.

" Ronan Dragoon Chose Sakio. The villages elders saw this and allowed Sakio to train with the ancient bey. However, the curse that had been put on the bey and the mountain had actually been the dark power, like the one that L-Drago had. I mentored him so that he wouldn't be consumed by the darkness." Ryuuga finished.

" Hmm… that's very interesting!" I said.

" Okay, This question is for Benkei! Benkei, How did you find Kyoya during the world championships?" Edna asked.

" He… Called me." Benkei said.

" What?" Akina asked.

" I can explain that." Demure spoke up. " Before we had finished making our team, wild fang, Kyoya mentioned a blader that he used to travel with."

" Benkei." Nile provided.

" Yeah. We said that from what we heard, he would make a good addition to the team." Demure said.

" So, With Kyoya's permission, of course, We called Benkei up and asked him he wanted to be the sub member." Nile finished.

" That's it?" I asked.

" That's it." Nile said.

" Hrm… Okay Edna, ask you next question."

Kyoya, you know how Hikaru was scared out of her will to battle and Tsubasa was infected with the dark power? How come nothing happened to you?" Edna asked the marine green haired teen.

" Because I'm stronger than them."

" Don't be so mean." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

" My guess is as good as yours. I don't know why nothing happened to me. Like Akina and Pra said before, it could have been percentages or random or anything else they said." Kyoya said.

" I'm glad you didn't go psychotic." Akina said.

" That's because he already was." I whispered to Akina.

" I heard that." Kyoya growled.

" I believe you have some dares for us now, my dear?" I asked Edna.

" Yes! First, Ginka! Benkei! I dare you guys to a burger chow down competition! Whoever wins gets a basket of Madokas Sandwiches! Whoever loses has to fight my Cosmic Galleon! That way there's no pressure on the loser."

" CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Ginka decried!  
" B-B-B-BULL! ME TOO!" Benkei b-b-b-bulled.

Two plates of burgers were brought out onto the stage and placed in front of Ginka and Benkei, who began to drool.

" You guys have five minutes on the clock to eat as many burgers as you can. While you're doing that, we'll answer another question and then carry on with Ednas second Dare. Akina, I believe you have a question or two."

" Oh… Yes, that's right!" Akina said and turned to face Hikaru, who was beside her. ' Hikaru, What do you thinks of Tsubasa? A lot of people think you two would make a cute couple, Including me." As Akina said her sentence, she became more shy. Hikaru stared at her for a moment.

" What?" She said, raising her light blue eyebrows.

" I can tell you what's she's thinking." I said, waggling my eyebrows.

" What?" Akina asked.

" That one episode in zero-g where Tsubasa was in nothing but a Speedo. I was very surprised when I saw the youtube thumbnail and I was like ' what? No way.' Tsubasa's getting adventurous." I said with chuckle. Hikarus eyes widened and she turned to look at Tsubasa with a shocked expression. Tsubasa sat there, holding back a big ol' grin on his face, whilst his face turned a light shade of crimson. Ryuuga snickered.

" Shut up! Don't you judge me!" Tsubasa said indignantly.

" You were like, 90% naked! I was shocked!… you did have a nice butt though at that one part where you were fishing." I snorted, laughing as he turned a very deep shade of crimson. He was too shocked to speak.

" I think we're getting a bit off topic here, guys." Akina said, trying to steer us back on topic of the question.

" Oh, yes that's right. Hikaru, what do you think of Tsubasa?"

" Well u-um… h-he's a good f-friend. A-and that's all!" She stuttered.

"you're just saying that cause you're flustered." I muttered to myself.

" And You're done!" Jerry said. The five minutes were over and it was time to declare the winner of the burger chow down!

" Ginka ate 16 and Benkei ate… 21!"

" WHAT!?" Ginka exclaimed.

" WAAAAHOOOO!" Benkei shouted in victory.

" Benkei wins." Akina proclaimed.

" Akina, we're going to continue on with your questions and then we'll do Ednas last dare. Is that okay, Edna?" I asked her.

" Not a problem." Edna said.

" okay Akina, what's your next question?"

" Ginka, Where's your mom in the anime? We never see her. Sorry if it's a bit… out of bounds." She said, apologizing. Ryo's face become sullen, as well as Ginkas.

" Ginka's mother died of a illness when he was only three." Ryo said sadly, remembering his sweetheart.

" I'm sorry to hear that. My deepest condolences." I said sadly. After a few moments, I tried to lighten the mood.

" Okay Edna, What is your dare?" I asked, clapping my hands together.

" This dare is one for Kyoya and Ryuuga, but I'm sure their going to love it!" She said evily and held up a piece of paper. Jerry went to retrieve it and brought it to me. I looked down at it and began to read.

" Huehue!" I chuckled quickly, then looked at her, sliding my blue square frame glasses down the bridge of my nose slightly.

" Hun, I don't know how their gonna do it, but you can bet their gonna enjoy it!" I motioned with my finger for Ryuuga and Kyoya, showing them the dare. As they read it, both of them got a sinister sort of smile on their faces.

" I'll distract him while you guys sneak up." I said off mic. They both nodded and ran to the costume room behind the curtain. I walked up to Ginka.

" Hey Ginka." He looked at me as I sat beside him.

" Yeah?"

" How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

" What?" he said, confused.

" How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" I repeated. As I did so, Kyoya and Ryuuga sneaked up on him, holding a article of clothing.

" Whatitswhat?" He said, not understanding at all what I had said.

" How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a-"

All of a sudden, Ginka was on the ground with Ryuuga and Kyoya putting something on him. Too stunned to know what was going on, Ginka lay there.

When Ryuuga and Kyoya backed up to admire their handy work, only then did Ginka realize what had happened.

He was now in a pink Bunny suit.

" AHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS!?" Ginka yelled, shocked and surprised.

He then got mad and started to chase Kyoya and Ryuuga.

" YOU LITTLE-! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU TWO-"

Ryuuga and Kyoya fist bumped as they easily evaded Ginka.

" Good night Everyone! Remember, if you want a question to be answered, either P.M. me or leave a review with your question. If you want to Co-host, Leave a review or p.m. me with description of appearance and personality! See you next time!"

A/n: And that's a wrap! Thank you guys for those awesome questions and dares. Like I said at the beginning, I'm sorry if I missed some, I wasn't feeling good when I recorded the questions, I also have a terrible memory so if I forgot anything, I'm sorry. Anyway, BIG THANK YOU TO D.N.S. AKINA! See you guys next time!

word count: 3761


	5. ALERT!

ALERT! IN ORDER TO HAVE YOUR QUESTIONS ANSWERED, YOU NOW MUST P.M. ME. NO QUESTIONS IN REVIEW ANYMORE.

Sorry about this, but if you want your questioned to be featured in the next Beyblade panel, you will have to do it under your pen name. that doesn't change how the story will be written, but you will also need to P.M. me if you want to co-host.

Now with that done, I'll probably have the next chapter up in the following two weeks.

See you then!

Pra!


	6. Juice? what Juice?

A/n: You guys are awesome! You guys are right, as well! Ryuuga's thing was a headpiece so I went back and fixed them. Thank you for pointing that out! Anyway, thanks for your stellar responses, questions and dares! .

ALERT: IN ORDER TO HAVE YOUR QUESTIONS ANSWERED, YOU MUST P.M ME THEM! YOU CAN NO LONGER PUT THEM IN A REVIEW! However, please continue to review. We appreciate your feedback!

Thank you. Now let's get to why you guys came here.

"Hey, Bat! Come try some of this juice Ryo gave to me! I think its strawberry…"

XxILiedAboutTheCookiesxX, a personal friend of mine whom I called bat, gave me a weird expression, looking over the frames of her glasses to look at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?" she said, unimpressed with my behaviour.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one, did he say you could have that and two, are you sure that's juice?" she asked.

"Well, he was kinda like 'take this'. Ginka and Ryuuga were fighting. And two… maybe, I mean, it has this weird kick to it when it goes down."

"That's what she said." Bat coughed. I glared at her through the lens of my glasses. "Anyway, I wouldn't drink any more of that." She said, pointing to the crystal wine glass.

"Fine. Jerry!" Jerry ran up to me. "Here, take this back to Ryo. Those two should be done fighting by now."

"So, we gonna start this bad boy or what?" Bat said, pulling at the hem of her red diamond shirt, and then resting them on either side of her blue jeans. Her long red hair cascaded over her shoulders.

To put in contrast, I was wearing a purple shirt with golden butterflies, a plaid sweater that had black long sleeves that were folded up to my elbows and skinny jeans that we a light lilac purple. Instead of long flowing hair, mine was short, spiked and dyed a dark shade of mahogany. Also, I was blind as a bat without my glasses, which were square framed and a light shade of blue that encased my dark brown, almost black eyes that had tints of orange and strangely enough, red.

"Oh all right." I said, and then cracked into a smile.

"HELLO! AND WELCOME ONCE AGAIN TO-" I began.

"THE 2014 BEYBLADE METAL FURY Q&A PANEL!" Bat finished.

"We would like to thank everyone who has contributed to this panel! Me and the staff (A/n: co-hosts) would like to thank everyone who has given us a question! We greatly appreciate the support!" I said, receiving cheers from the audience.

"NOW LET'S GET THIS BAD BOY STARTED!" Bat yelled at the top of her lungs.

One by one everyone flocked on stage and into their seats. There were a few new faces to the cast of beyblade. It was the zero-g/Shogun steel cast members.

All of a sudden, I began to feel a little tipsy.

"I think I should take a seat too." I said, taking my seat in the middle of the table. Bat looked at me, worried, but a waved her anxiety away. She too, took her seat beside me.

"Okay, so you all know how this works already, so let's just get started, shall we?" and with that, we did.

"You pick first." I told her, feeling a little woozy for some reason. I also had a warm feeling spread through out me.

"Um… okay. Yoouuuuuuu?" She said, drawing the word out as she searched for someone to pick on.

"Hi! It is I, cutiepie2013! "

"Welcome back, Cutie!" I liked to make nicknames in my head, even though they were often never ushered. Until now, that is.

"What is your question and or dare?" Bat asked.

"I have a dare for Madoka and Hikaru! I dare you to do Tsubasa and Kyoyas hair and turn them into something cute or whatever you'd call it."

"Kawaii?" I said mostly to myself, not sure if I had pronounced the Japanese word for 'cute'.

" Huehuehuehuehue." Bat laughed deeply and evilly, rubbing her hands over one another. It kinda scared me.

"Madoka and Hikaru will go in the back. We have make-up wardrobes there. Tsubasa, Kyoya, follow them." I said. Tsubasa and Kyoya got up begrudgingly. But not before Kyoya turned around and flipped off Cutie, who just smirked and leaned back farther into the chair. A vein in Kyoyas forehead throbbed as he looked away and followed Madoka, Hikaru and Tsubasa reluctantly.

"Okay, well, while that's going on, we'll take another question. You!"

"Hey, Shadowritergirl here!" She began to hum a dark yet somehow cheery, reminding me of the undertaker from black butler.

"Now... let's see here... Kakeru, Ryuto, Bao, and Nile. In my story, The Resistance, you four are about as close friends as possible, constantly pranking and sometimes being complete idiots with each other- what would happen if that happened in real life?"

"I'd be pretty cool with it." Kakeru said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'd guess it would depend on the kind of pranks we would pull." Ryuto said.

"I'd be afraid of what pranks you'd be capable of pulling off. After all, you ARE a treasure hunter and must know how some traps work. I wouldn't be surprised if you would be able to incorporate them into your pranks." Bao said.

'Huh. Thanks, I guess?" Ryuto said, not sure whether to take that as a complement or an insult.

"Hmm… hard to say. I'm not sure if I'd be the outcast or just as… flamboyant… As the others. I would be able to make some awesome pranks, though." Nile pronounced flamboyant as though it were a question. "However, if any of them were to prank ME, there'd be some trouble. "

"I highly doubt that" Bat said.

"Yeah, I *hic* highly doubt that * hic* too." I tried to say. Bat looked at me quizzically. She then turned to Ryo.

"Ryo, was that juice you gave to Pra or something else?" She asked him.

"Juice? What juice?" Ryo asked, confused.

"The one you told her to hold when Ginka and Ryuuga were fighting." Bat explained. Ryo still looked confused, but then the expression turned into worried understanding.

"Pra, when I told you to take the glass, did you drink it?" Ryo asked.

"I thought *hic* that's what * hic* you meant."

"That was red wine." He stated, looking extremely worried.

"Oopsies" I said, over pronouncing the's'.

"Ugh." Bat let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't let you out of my sight for two minutes, Can I? Now you sit there, don't move and don't make a peep."

"Yesssss ssssiiiirrrrr!" I said, making a sloppy salute. I then leaned back farther into my chair. Just then Madoka and Hikaru walked in, boys in tow.

"Hahahahahaha!" Bat burst out, seeing Tsubasa and Kyoya. Tsubasa had his hair done in a long braid, with pink and green hair chalk down his sideburns and bangs. There was one tendril down his braid that was dark blue. But it wasn't Tsubasa that bat was laughing at. It was Kyoya.

His hair was pony tailed everywhere on his head. It looked like he lost a fight to with a three year old.

A three year old with elastics.

On the sidelines, Hikaru smiled maliciously at Kyoya, proud of her work. Kyoya looked pissed. I could see his aura emanating from him, a dark shade of jade with flares of red to exhibit his anger.

There was a lot of nervous laughter from the audience, who were worried about how he would react to their amusement of his particular situation.

Ginka, on the other hand, was not worried at all. When Kyoya first came on stage, he laughed just as loud, if not louder, than bat had.

Annoyed, Kyoya ruffled his hair, making all the elastics come out.

Including the one he usually wore.

Long, silky green hair fell over his shoulders; encasing his face and making him look like he had a mane.

For a few seconds, all the girls older than fifteen could do was stare. Stare at the gorgeousness that was in front of them.

I shook my head to clear the daze that it had settled into, reminding myself of where I was. My hiccups were beginning to subside.

"We should continue to *hic* answer questions." Even though my words were a bit slurred, I could feel the buzz and fogginess begin to wear off. There must not have been too much alcohol in that wine, because it didn't last long.

"Yes yes! W-we should!" Bat said, flustered. Kyoya had his eyes closed, scowling with his arms crossed, oblivious to the girls that were still drooling over him.

"I pick you!" I said, pointing to someone.

"Hello, I'm Raeror! This is just for anyone. Have you guys ever thought you beyblades survived a big attack, and then they just sputter out?"

"That would be such a piss off." Ryuuga growled.

"I've never thought of that." Ginka said, scratching his chin.

"I guess that would be a little frustrating…" Kenta said.

"That would never happen with my bey!" Kyoya said, opening his blue eyes.

"What if it has? Think about it, What if your bey survived a special move, and before the dust settled and moved away, allowing you to see, it just stopped?" I asked him. He glared and looked away, but as he did so, I could see doubt filling his eyes.

"We should conduct an experiment!" Ziggurat said.

"Nuh-uh! You're done with your experiments!" Bat said.

He looked crestfallen at this, but straightened up afterwards.

"Okay! You!" Bat pointed.

"Hi! It's AmazingSamantha! I have A few questions! First! Ryuuga! I love you so much! Is it okay if I have dreams about you?" She asked.

To say that Ryuuga looked surprised was an understatement. Ryuuga looked extremely confused and shocked about this.

If he said yes, he might look weird. If he said no, well people would just tell him that he couldn't tell them what to do.

"I've had dreams with them in it."

Ryuuga was relieved when I spoke up, answering his question for him: Yes.

"Recently, there was this one dream where we where running from a demon lawn mower, and when we stopped it, Kyoya kissed Nile!"

"I thought you said there was no yaoi in this fic!" Kyoya snarled.

"I did! But I can't help what I dream, it just happens! I also had a nightmare with Ryuuga in it, but he was helping me. It lasted pretty long, which is weird because nightmares don't usually last long." I Rambled, eyes pointed upwards as I recalled the events. Bat cleared her throat, saying _time to keep going! _I looked over at her, realizing that I was rambling and turned a light shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Ah, y-yes. Sorry, continue."

"My second question is for Reji! Reji! I was watching 'cupcakes' which is a creepypasta video about my little pony and pinkie pie is a murderer, and she kills a bunch of ponies, but I keep on thinking on how she makes me think of you. So, what would you do if I strapped you down, cut everything on your body so you can suffer, and skinned you alive?"

Reji somehow managed to look appalled and terrified at the same time.

"No, it issss not okay! I'm not an actual ssssssnake! You can't ssssskin me and make me into bootssssss! And I wouldn't want to ssssssuffer!"

"Why not, you made other people suffer." Bat pointed out, in which Reji glared daggers at her.

"I've seen that! Question for you, Have you seen the lost episode version? If not, I encourage it. It's longer and the person does well with the mmd models." I said, causing many of the cast members to look at me, terrified.

"What?" I said defensively.

"You're messssssed up." Reji said.

"I never said I was normal."

"I never said you were." Reji snapped back. I glared at him, annoyed by how easily I had been led into that verbal trap.

"Okay, let's keep going, shall we?" Bat said, trying to avoid a confrontation.

"Yes, let's. Samantha, continue please."

"Kyoya! Sup dude, I have a question? Do you know the song 'I'm a banana'? "She began to sing. " I'm a banana! I'm a banana! I'm a banana! LOOK AT ME MOVE! Banana powers, banana powers, banana powers, LOOK AT ME MOVE! I love that song!"

"No, and thank god I don't."

"I know that song!" Yuu said happily.

"Me too!" Kenta said.

" Do you know lol limewire?" I asked.

"DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE! YOU ARE A PIRATE!" Bat sang.

"YAR HAR FIDDLEDITY, BEING A PIRATE IS ALRIGHT TO BE! DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE! YOU ARE A PIRATE!" I finished.

"Reji, I have a crush on you, please understand Yuu, that I'm a huge lover of all the characters, is it okay if I made a OC for you?"

"IF YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH, WHY DO YOU WANT TO MAKE ME A PURSE!?" He snarled.

"Yo, calm down snake boy. First, she only said she had a crush on you and second, she doesn't want to make you a purse." I said, placing placating hands on his shoulders, sitting him back down in his seat. After a few calming breaths, he responded.

"Yes, that would be fine. AS LONG AS THEIR NOT AS CRAZY-" I put some dust tape on his mouth before any harm was done to the poor fanfictionist.

"Um… okay. Tsubasa, why did you cut your hair in zeroG? Because you look better with long hair."

"My hair gets very hot in the summer months and-"

"No no, tell them what really happened." I said.

Tsubasa sighed. "Yuu put gum in my hair."

"It was an accident!"

"Next question!" I Said.

"Kenta, is it okay if I kidnapped you and kept you in my room for one day? Because I really want to do it. Badly."

"Um…" Kenta looked unsure as to what to say. "As long as it doesn't go anything like your Cupcake thing… sure?"

"Okay, next person to ask is… you!" Bat said.

"Hi, I am BunnyWarriorPrincess and I have a few questions for Dynamis and Ryutaro. First is for Ryutaro: is Dynamis your mentor? I mean since both of you believe in destiny and seeing the future, I just figured I'd ask. Also, how annoying is Tetsuya."

"I have asked Dynamis to teach me and the ancient art of seeing the future through reading stars. It is very interesting so far. And Tetsuya is very annoying." Ryutaro said.

"At least he doesn't break the fourth wall without even trying." I Said.

"That's a gift." He said.

"Um, my next question is for Dynamis: what are your opinions on the legendary bladers. After all you didn't have much time to talk to them, Minus Kyoya, Tithi, Aguma and Ginga. Also do you like strawberries?"

"We're going to include Ryuuga as well, because he was once a legendary blader." I Said.

"Well, I'll give my opinions on all of them. Kyoya is very driven and determined. Although he can be arrogant, once you get his loyalty, you can trust him with your life. The fact that he has taken a defensive bey and made it capable of incredibly strong attacks is impressive.

Tithi is young and though some may see him as though he has a low attention span, he can be very forward with what he believes in. his spirit and love for beyblade is almost unmatched, as well as his skill.

Aguma had a strong heart and won't easily waver from what he believes in. He has a strong sense of friend ship and anyone who is his friend can trust him with their lives. Ginga is strong spirited and strong willed. He won't easily be persuaded into something he doesn't believe in. he has a strong sense of law and what is right and fair. Determination is something that comes easily to him.

Yuki may be shy, but in times of need he is a reliable ally. He is intelligent for someone his age and has a strong respect for history. He is driven and once he sets his sights on a goal, when given the right motivation, will stop at nothing to achieve it.

King may be a bit childish at times, but he is just excited and looks forward to every day as though it is a new adventure. He can be a little cocky at times, but can back up his words with actions. He is extremely loyal and his friendship is something to treasure.

Cris can come off as cruel, but he has a strong sense of self respect and adventure. He is willing to take risks if it means going to new places and being presented with new challenges.

Kenta has a good soul. He is an amazing friend. His skill is something to respect and his determination more so. He will stop at nothing to achieve his goal, especially if it means helping his friends. He can sometimes be stubborn and a smart-aleck, but does so good naturedly, not meaning to offend somebody, but to use humour on their behalf. Ryuuga seems to wear a mask over his emotions, meaning that they may have been used against him in the past. Although it may not seem like it, if you look deeper into his actions, after what happened to him with Ldrago, they have been good. Ryuuga told Ginka that he had not fully mastered Pegasus, encouraging Ginka to become better. He helped Tsubasa to rid himself of the dark aura, pointing out that the more he resisted it, the more powerful it would become. The reason, I think, that Ryuuga wanted to take on Rago alone was because he knew that the others would get hurt and saw it as a waste for them to get hurt if he could do it alone and be the only one injured. His actions have hidden meanings. I sense a dark history to him."

"Wow, um, I wasn't expecting that much." I said.

"Also I like strawberries."

"Ha! Perfect time to put that there." I said with amusement.

"Yep." Bat said.

"Okay, last question. Are you and Tsubasa related? I mean both of you are so alike. You both have a dark side and you have bey related to Zeus."

"Ladies like a man with a dark side." I said, waggling my eyebrows.

"Is that why you like Ryuuga so much?" Bat asked.

"Pfft! Ryuuga IS the dark side! Well, not as dark as Doji or ziggurat. Or Rago. Or that Russian guy who made the Russian team cheats. I don't know his name. His story arc was kinda forgettable. But we don't like those guys. Ryuuga is border line bad guy without actually being a bad guy."

"So you mean he's the bad boy?"

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Um, I believe I was asked a question." Dynamis interjected.

"Oh yes, sorry! Go on." I apologized.

"We're cousins. Easy as that." He Said.

"Hm. Okay. I believe we will now move onto the next person! You!" I said.

"Hi! I'm Beast Princess / Edna and I have some questions and dares!"

"Let's get them going!" I said.

"Doji, how did you survive what happen during Battle Bladders? Because if I remember correctly, Ryuuga killed you in episode 48."

"Actually, what happened to me was the same as what happened to Hikaru, Kyoya and Tsubasa. He took my spirit and I slipped into a comatose state. When Ginga beat Ryuuga, all the souls were released, including mine, so technically, I didn't die" Doji explained.

_Wish you did._ I thought to myself, but didn't voice it.

"My next question is for Sakyo!"

"Yaaaaaaaay!" I said. "This is our first time getting a question for a cats member from the zero-g/ shogun steel series!" I motioned to the new members of the panel, including Zero, Sakyo (A/: N: Haven't watched in a while, only two I can name) and everyone else.

"Sakyo! What would your reaction be if I made a story with my OC, which is Kyoya's younger sister, Jasmine Tatigami, your girlfriend?"

"I would be a little worried as to how Kyoya would react." Sakyo said.

"I don't think I would trust him with my sister." Kyoya said, glaring at the younger (?) teen.

"I wouldn't mind it though either." Sakyo said, ignoring Kyoya and his death glare.

"Heh, you need more love in the anime. Anyway, that's all for today, we'll see you next time in our Five chapter special, ' Dares', where we will be showcasing a special chapter just for dares! Continue to give in questions, which will be shown in the chapter after our next one! See you real soon!"

A/n: I tried drawing a cover for this, it's… meh, not the best quality. Anyway, as you saw in the beginning, we will only be accepting . Guests, I will be posting a special forum for your questions titled : 2014 beyblade Metal Fury Q&A Panel. As I also said above, next chapter will be a special dares only chapter! So send in your dares please!

Please Review, thank you!

Because I was curios what shogun meant.

sho·gun

sho·gun [shṓgən, shṓ gùn]

(plural sho·guns)

noun

Japanese military commander: a hereditary military commander in feudal Japan who ruled the country under the nominal rule of an emperor between the years 1192 and 1867

Mid-17th century. Via Japanese Chinese jiāng jūn "general"]

-sho·gun·al, , adj


End file.
